<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Harvest Moon by TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914751">Harvest Moon</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever'>TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breast Sucking, F/M, Nipple Licking, Nipple Torture, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:00:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con, Underage</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,832</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914751</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever/pseuds/TFPBayverseTMNT4Ever</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A twilight rp</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>CarlislexMolly</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle had a rather boundless family.  He had Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella, and even Renesmee (whom he regarded as a grandchild).  The one thing he didn't have?  A mate.  He watched his children all happily together with their mates, and he wanted the same thing.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne was happily married to Sam, after having a small simple ceremony on First Beach.  Now they were in the process of trying for a family and they were trying everything possible.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly was walking home that dad from her job as a waitress at a diner in forks washington. She lived alone of course and no one knew she was a 12,000 year old immortal human. Not a vampire. She was gonna head through a shortcut in the woods when suddenly she saw james the vampire looking at her.</p><p>Sam was happily married to his soulmate cheyenne and he brought her into their bedroom to try again for their very first child. He kissed her lips softly as he laid down on his back.</p><p>Carlisle had been warned from some of his children, that a nomadic coven consisting of three vampires that they were around the town of Forks and other nearby small towns.  Victoria, and James were the worst of the two, and killed humans conspicuously.  Drinking many humans' blood, and leaving their bodies in the alleyways or disposing of them in the forests.  Although, James had a plan.  He planned to find a human who had the most irresistible blood, and drink them dry.</p><p>~~~</p><p>A few weeks had passed since Cheyenne and Sam had been trying for a baby, and one day, while the Pack was out on patrol, Cheyenne felt a wave of nausea,  and bolted to the bathroom, where she began to throw up in the toilet, and then brushed her teeth afterward.  She took a pregnancy test from underneath the sink, and used it as directed.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly gasped and saw james as she backed up away from him and she tried to escape to no avail. A vampire? Vampires are real?! She thought to herself in her mind as she screamed for help.</p><p>Sam was in the bedroom laying on their bed and he heard her and went to go see what was wrong.<br/>“I have a strong feeling you are pregnant baby cakes,” he cooed and purred to her rubbing he stomach and went to get some tums and ginger ale for her.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Im on sorry<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>James grinned evilly.  "You smell so good, little human.  Don't worry, I will make sure it goes quickly.  You won't feel a thing," he cooed at her, his teeth glistening with his poison, as he got closer to her neck.  Then, he grabbed her wrist in his hand, and looking up at her coyly, he bit through the flesh, taking a small sampling of her blood.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne could only groan after emptying the contents of her stomach just a few minutes prior to taking the life-changing test within a small stick.  Waiting for the 5 minutes to go by, the alarm on her phone went off, signaling it was time to reveal the truth.  Is she pregnant?  Or is it a false alarm?<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly gulped and gasped but pretty soon was feeling the sensual sexual pleasure that came when a vampire bit you. She moaned out in lust as her struggles died down. Thankfully though what no one knew was that she could never be turned.</p><p>Sam hugged her from behind her as he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back against his muscular hot and sexy chest. He nuzzled the back of her neck.<br/>“It’s ok baby. I will be with you here every step of the way.”</p><p>James was slightly confused.  Shouldn't she be screaming with agonizing pain?  It made no sense to him.  He then bit her neck, his teeth descending into her jugular vein, as he sampled her blood.  </p><p>Carlisle, however, heard the sound of a woman moaning, and assumed she had been bitten.  He was indeed correct, and making his way deep into the alley, he found the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen, and he felt better.  He had finally found his mate, and he did not plan to let this group of nomads kill her.  Rushing over, he slammed his body into the other male's and stood protectively in front of Molly.   "Are you alright?" he asked, his voice soft, gentle, warm.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly.  "I know, baby.  I just hope that we are having a baby.  We've been trying for quite some time.  It would be nice for it to happen.  For usu to have a baby that we created from our love."<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly nodded then came back to reality and shook her fear when she looked at him and clung and clutched onto him from behind. She was leaking tears as she was quietly sobbing.</p><p>Sam nodded and he picked her up and he cradled her against his chest as he rocked her back and forth.<br/>"I know baby. We will definitely have a puppy. I just know it," he said to her softly.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle held her close, his soothing redolence radiating from him.  He then picks her up bridal style and carries her back towards the town.  Once he gets to the hospital, he takes her to his personal office, and cleans her bite marks, also removing the poison left behind.  "You are absolutely beautiful if you don't mind my saying so," he softly offered her the compliment.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne flipped the test over, and a large plus sign was showing on the screen.  Smiling softly, she shows it to Sam and hugs him tight.  "We're having a baby!"  Her tears of joy came flooding out.  It was official, she was officially going to be a mother for the first time.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly blushed at that and she nodded looking away from him. Everything happened so fast she barely had any time to react to everything.<br/>"I-I am scared. I hope I do not see him ever again. I cannot die but still. He was scary," she blurted out and cried.</p><p>Sam hugged her so happy glad and jubilated he picked her up and spun her around happily carrying her to tell the rest of his pack the good happy news. He kissed her softly and lovingly.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle heard her say that she could not die, and that intrigued him.  "Well, you are safe now, ma'am."  He said politely, and once he dabbed away the blood, his undead heart beating, or that is what it felt like.  He did not know if she knew anything about the vampire world or not, but he did feel this strong urge of concupiscence and devotion towards the beautiful woman.  "Well, you seem to be just fine, now.  May I tell you something special?  It might sound absurd, but please, do not panic."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne wrapped her whole body around his, kissing every inch of his face.  She was elated that they were with child.  She felt a small fluttering of movement deep down.  Even though she just found out, she could sense their baby inside, and it was their miracle.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>"I know you are a vampire too. But you seem to be a good one. I am Molly and I look 18 but I am actually 12,000 years old. I cannot get suck age or die and any wound heals instantly," Molly blurted out.</p><p>Sam nodded smiling and grinning at her as he rubbed and stroked and caressed her stomach. He even nuzzled it and kissed all over it. He bit and nibbled her neck marking his mate with his teeth. He was so in love with her.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle laughed softly.  "Well, that was not what I was about to say.  What I was going to say is that we have something termed soulmates, and I found my soulmate in you, Molly.  But don't despair, we can take it as slow as you need or want."  He hoped that she would not be overcome with emotion hearing this from him, but if she wasn't ready, he wouldn't force it on her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne massaged Sam's head gently with her fingers, and then kissed his lips, softly, tenderly, sweetly.  Looking into his eyes, her expression was one of warmth, love, happiness.  "Our own pup, my love.  I cannot wait to meet our baby boy or girl."<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Mollys eyes widened at this. She blushed beet red.<br/>"B-but we just met and I do not even know you. A-and I am n-not a virgin. I have had many kids and husbands but none have shared my immortality. I always wanted to find a way to die but its not possible. Wh-why do you want me?"</p><p>Sam nodded saying he loved her and their puppy so bad he wanted to make love to her again right then and there. He laid her down on their bed softly and he made hickeys all over her neck groping her boobs.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle gently grabbed her shoulders.  "I said you do not have to feel rushed.  I only wanted to let you know what was happening.  Do not feel obligated to love me like that.  Although, I hope you will give me a chance to prove I am a kind person."  His smile was genuine, and his feelings toward her were passionate even.  He would not rush her into a relationship, but he oped one day, she would return his affections.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned softly, her hands gripping his short, buzzcut hair.  "Sam, please, don't tease me."  Her voice was soft, warm, but also somewhat urgent.  Her arousal filled the bedroom, and she saw the raw emotion in her beloved's eyes.  "Sam, please, I need you inside me."<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>"I-I cannot. Ever. I am sorry but I cannot love anyone else ever again not when everyone I ever loved just dies and I am left all alone. Th-thank you for everything but I-I am gonna go. I am not the right one for you. You will find her someday," Molly grabbed her purse and she left.</p><p>Sam nodded and he slipped inside her wet cavern fairly easily as he took one of her nipples into his mouth sucking and swirling his tongue around her areola and thrusted into her roughly.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle watched her walk away, and he felt this intense emotion rippling through him.  He too had been in previous relationships, but none of them panned out.  Grabbing his briefcase, he clocked for the day and headed out to his vehicle.  His brand new Aston Martin, which cost a good fortune, but for him, it was worth it.</p><p>He hoped someday that she would change her mind.  He would cherish every second with her, and live his immortal life loving her every second of the day.  His sole purpose on this earth was her.  She was his reason for existing.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne gasped softly in pleasure, as her breasts were given attention by his warm mouth.  Her rosebuds hard as diamonds, as her love suckled on her.  Once their baby was born, she would be nursing their child, but for now, she enjoyed it thoroughly when he nursed from her.  It was a major turn-on.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Can he please go after her?<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>???<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(Sure!)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(I'll do that in my next post)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(Do you mind that he kisses her?)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly was walking on the side of the road three blocks from her small little house. She sighed and felt bad about what she said to him but sadly everything she said to him was true and the facts.</p><p>Sam continued to suckle on her nipple until he made sure it hardened and popped and he thrusted rammed and slammed faster harder and deeper into her and he said he loved her so much over and over.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>No I do not mind. How are you on rape?<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Does it bother you or no? Just wondering <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(I don't believe in it in real life, however, I can do it in roleplays.)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Ok then yes <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>So he can show her how much he loves her <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(So Carlisle forces himself on Molly, correct)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Yes <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(Alright)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle was slightly angered by her answer.  Something was driving him to follow her, so he did exactly that.  He managed to catch up to Molly, and coming up behind her, he grabs hold of her, putting his hand over her mouth.  n is hand, he has a small piece of cloth covered in chloroform, which will knock her out.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne felt her wolf coming out to play, and her fingernails grew into claws as they scratched Sam's back gently.  Her legs wrapped around his waist, as she felt him penetrate her deeper.  "Sammy, more, please.  I need more!"  She growled softly.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>*In<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly breathed it in accidentally and she had no time to react. She ended up struggling for a little bit before her eyes grew heavy and she passed out as all she saw then was blackness.</p><p>Sam nodded and he pushed and penetrated into her deeper and pounded further into her as he began sucking on her other nipple while he grinded into her hips. <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle pulled her into the depths of the alleyway where James had bitten her, and while she was motionless, he ripped her lower garments off her body which included her skirt and panties, and took off his tie, stuffing it into her mouth.  Once she had come to, his shirt was used as a method of tying her down so she could not escape him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned louder, her nails scratching his flesh, and she felt nothing but sheer pleasure. "Oh, yes, Sam! Yes!  Right there!"  She ground her hips against his.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly pretty soon came to and she opened her eyes wide to see the man who had saved her on top of but what was he doing to her? Soon realizing what he did she started to struggle and cry as tears leaked down her cheeks.<br/>"Mmm! Mmmm!" She muffled.</p><p>Sam smirked and he pretty soon reached her g spot and he thrusted multiple times into it before nearing and reaching his climax and he exploded his seeds into her.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle leaned down softly.  "Shhhh... it's gonna be alright, love.  You will see that w are meant to be together forever.  We are mates.  It is fate that we were brought together."  He then slowly unzipped his pants and popped open the button on his slacks, pulling his boxer-briefs down and revealing his large member.  He slowly inserts himself inside her to let her adjust for a brief second, before proceeding quickly and pushing deeper inside her warm cave.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned as she felt her climax reach its peak, and her juices flowed out onto his member.  She was panting softly, slowly catching her breath.  "Oh, that was wonderful, Sammy.  You always know how to make me feel good."<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly continued to cry but pretty soon she felt her body was betraying her and she arched her back and muffled out a moan. She wondered if he was gonna suck her neck or her tits at this rate. He might as well she thought as she sobbed.</p><p>Sam pulled out of her laying down on his back next to her and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her into his chest and into his warm loving embrace and nodded smirking with pride.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle continued to thrust inside his mate, and his lips kissed her neck ever so softly, before he leaned down and took a breast into his mouth, sucking on it, like a babe who was nursing on its mother.  He continued to thrust deeper into her womanhood, and he was enjoying her wet cave every second.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly, before looking up at him with seductive eyes, and took his member in her mouth, hoping to pleasure him for a change.  So long as he didn't spray his seed down her throat (at least until the baby was born).  Instead, she would pull out at the last second and let his seed enter her womanly nether regions.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Mollys body arched racked and shuddered in bliss delight desire ecstasy and pleasure arching her back again and muffling out a whimper as new fresh tears were stinging her eyes and blinding her vision.</p><p>Sam groaned and grunted arching his back as he grabbed fistfuls of her hair and urged her to go and go deeper and rougher. He was having the time of his life as he looked at her with a lustful gaze.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Carlisle wiped her tears away, and removed the tie from her mouth, and his lips touch hers, and he kisses her with every ounce of passion, lust, love in his body.  His thrusts get even faster, deeper, harder as he gropes her breasts, squeezing them firmly in his hands.  "I love you, Molly.  I cannot deny my feelings for you.  You are my mate, my forever.  I want you with me forever."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne did so, going deeper on him, his member hitting the back of her throat.  Thankfully, she was managing to breathe her nose while pleasuring her husband with her mouth.  She even took hold of his sack, and squeezed it gently at times.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Mollys cheeks blushed red at this but she was still weary and now sadly a little fearful of him because he forced himself on her. She moaned and mewled softly into and against his lips as her peak came and she orgasmed heavily and softly too.</p><p>Sam growled and purred at all of this as he was reaching euphoria stimulation and satisfaction as his climax was nearing any moment now. He tried to hold it back because she wanted him to cum in her not down her throat.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle softly stated, "Carlisle. My name is Carlisle.  Carlisle Cullen. Doctor at Forks Hospital."  His cool hand touched her cheek, and rubbed it ever so gently.  Even though he had forced himself on her, his touch was ever so gentle, loving, caring.  He wanted nothing more than for her to be his wife, but he wouldn't rush anything yet.  Not with that, at least.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne too shifted to her wolf form, sticking her lower half of her body up in the air.  She knew how much he loved making love in wolf form, and so did she.  It was something new and exciting, although if Paul saw Sam's memories on patrol, it would make him cringe, seeing his sister like that.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Going to sleep night<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Night<br/>Today at 9:35 am<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly blushed beet red as she was naked still and she gazed up deeply into his brown eyes then looked away from him embarrassed and shy.<br/>“No ones ever been like you to me before ever,” she said with a sad sigh.</p><p>Sam went behind her and he got on his two hind legs and he inserted his penis into her pussy from behind and he started fucking her doggy style as he but her ear and used his teeth to bite at her neck with his sharp canines.</p><p>Carlisle then took off his suit jacket, and handed it to her to put on.  "I will get you some new clothes, if you'd like.  Since I ripped your skirt and panties off."  He felt genuinely guilty about his actions, but he couldn't risk losing his mate.  His destined soulmate.</p><p>Once she was sufficiently covered, he walked with her to a nearby clothing store, and bought whatever clothes were necessary for her.  It was his way of apologizing to her for his heinous actions.  He even would go so far, as to get her favorite flowers, or a box of chocolates if that is what it took for forgiveness.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne howled aloud in pleasure as she felt her beloved husband enter her from behind, and she felt his rock hard member puncturing her insides, the sheer pleasure overtaking her body.  She let his canines sink slowly into her neck, and her body relaxed under his.  <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(I know you said Molly had children before with other people, but do want her and Carlisle to get married at some point and have children?)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(I'll see you later, after I get off work)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Yes and ok bye ttyl <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly nodded as she stood up but she suddenly pain in her pelvic region and she was falling. He fucked her way too hard and for the next week she would be unable to walk.<br/>"Wh-what about my things my house and my jobs?"</p><p> Sam growled and howled to humping and thrusting deeper faster and harder into her pussy as he was gripping onto her hips with his clawed paws and he lapped up the blood he made in a wound on her neck.</p><p>Carlisle held her up, and handed her a warm water bottle for the discomfort.  "You can keep your jobs, your house, and belongings."  He rubbed her cheek softly, his cool hand touching her face.  He then leaned down, and kissed her lips softly.  He felt terrible for having to force himself on her, and it pained him greatly hurting her the way he did, by taking her by force.  Hopefully, they could move forward. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne whimpered softly, as he bit her a little too hard.  Although the lower half of her body was in sheer pleasure at the moment, as she was being hammered into by his massive member.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Kayla sighed not expecting the answer to hear but she didn’t wanna seem like a gold digger or be greedy.<br/>“I suppose it’s too much to ask for you to take care of me for the rest of eternity? I don’t wanna work or be alone anymore,” she sobbed softly.</p><p>Sam continued to ram and slam his dick even further and deeper in into her if that was even possible and he humped and mounted her to the brink and end of insanity as he began to pant like a mad dog in heat. He smirked knowing she was his and no one else’s at all.</p><p>Carlisle smiled softly.  "I was kidding, my love.  You would be well taken care of, beloved,.  You would never have to work again, if you don't want that.  I do have grown children, that are all adopted. I hope you do not mind that.  We can still have a beautiful immortal life together."  His words were as genuine as could be.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne howled even louder, as she could feel her walls tightening against him, and she was oh so close to releasing, she just needed that slight push.  Whether it was that he bit her mate mark, or continue to ram himself inside her, either way she needed to release.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Molly blushed beet red and fidgeted her fists in between her thighs and she nodded slightly. She couldn’t stop staring deeply into his brown eyes. He was making her feel things she thought she could never feel ever again.</p><p>Sam roared and howled one last final time before he thrusted into her hips. He remembered she didn’t want him to climax in her at all so instead he quickly pulled out and entered her anus and released into her asshole.</p><p>Carlisle got down on one knee in front of her, and held out a beautiful, vintage engagement ring.  "Molly, will you do me the great honour of becoming Mrs. Carlisle Cullen?  Will you marry me?"  He was on bended knee in front of her, and waited patiently for her answer.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned softly, and shifted back to human form, tired but content after their lovemaking.  "Lie with me, Sammy, I need to catch my breath."  It took quite a bit out of her, changing into her wolf form.<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>No problem. Be back in two hours gonna play some video games right now<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(Okay)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(Picture of the ring, for reference: https://pin.it/1Hqcxqf)<br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Ok <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Back <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>Mollys eyes widened and since she could not really stand she nodded her head yes as she fell onto his lap. She started crying.<br/>"I do not have to be alone anymore? You really want a witch like me?"</p><p>Sam shifted back into his naked human form and he wrapped his arms around her pulling her against him. He nuzzled her neck as he ruffled her hair as well.<br/>"That was so passionate and intense baby." <br/>PokemonFanLover's avatar<br/>(Welcome back!)</p><p>Carlisle held her close, kissing her forehead with unconditional love, and affection.  "You will never be alone again, my love.  You will always have me, no matter what."  He hugged her tight to him and planned to give her the wedding of her dreams.  His love for her was unconditional, unwavering.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cheyenne had just given birth to twins, and was beyond tired after doing so.  She was sweating profusely, but she was just happy that her children, were healthy and alive.  Once she could muster enough strength, she wanted to hold her children, that she had come to adore while they grew inside of her.  They knew her voice rather well.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly was at the her new home the cullen house and she was sitting down in a chair in the living room reading a book an old vintage one. She flipped through the pages carefully while reading it as it was an original.</p><p>Sam was finally able to see his and her puppies and my god did he think they were just the cutest little puppies on earth. He walked over to his mate and nuzzled and kissed her cheek while holding his little girl cooing to her.</p><p>Molly went to go visit the hospital where he worked at and she knocked on his office door and walked in. She looked around for her mate but did not see him at all anywhere. She wondered where he was.</p><p>Sam nodded telling her he absolutely loved the names and he nuzzled and kissed his baby girl all over her face and blew raspberries on her little stomach. He gave her back to mom so that way she could breast feed them. Just thinking how big her boobs would get from that turned him on so badly.</p><p>Carlisle smiled softly, as he found his love waiting in his office for him.  "Well, hello, my love.  Did you miss me?  I missed you too."  His lips attached to hers in a sweet loving kiss.  His hands quickly closed and locked the door for some privacy, and he knew she came for a single reason.  She needed him.  "Still so beautiful."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne held both newborn babies to her breasts, and helped them latch on, so they could feed from her, as they would need nourishment.  That's what her breasts were designed for.  To nurse her children.  And her husband's insatiable appetite for her too.  She loved that about him.  But she would need to wait a little while before being intimate.  Her body would need to heal after giving birth.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly blushed beet red and she looked away from him embarrassed.<br/>
"Of course I miss you sweetie. I'm in love with you so much," she said for the first time ever to him. To think even though she was no longer a virgin he still made her blush.</p><p>Sam looked at his happy little family and while he sucked that his insatiable sex drive libido and lust for her was still apparent he would not be able to have sex with her for a while. He would just have to masturbate or something else to ease his craving for her.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Carlisle smiled softly, "Well, I have an hour lunch, so maybe we can pass the time by having a little "fun", baby?  How does that sound?"  His hands gently cupped her plump buttocks, squeezing them ever so gently, and he loved that she wore skirts, because he could just pull them up and have easy access to her when it came to lovemaking.  He could smell her arousal, which made his lust grown each passing second.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Once the babies were sufficiently fed, she knew he loved to nurse from her.  "I've got some spare milk, baby, if you want it.  I'll make more I'm sure, when it's needed.  But come have a taste."  Her smile was soft and tender, her eyes still holding that maternal gaze.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
"S-sure beloved. I was thinking we could roleplay doctor and patient. But you need to put your stuff on of course," Molly cooed to him as she moaned from his ass cheeks groping to her.</p><p>Sams dark eyes lit up and sparkled for a second there as he wasted no time and latched onto her right nipple suckling on her boob and biting it drinking her milk as well.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Carlisle was already prepared, and put on his coat, gloves, and mask, as well as his stethoscope.  "Well, my love, what seems to be ailing you?"  He asked, as his gloved hands continued to grope her beautiful behind, squeezing the plump flesh.  "If you could pull up your skirt for me, take off your oanties, and lie back, I can figure out what you need."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled as she watched him suckle from her n1pple, and it turned her on a little.  She rubbed his hair as he did so, gently throwing her head back.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
*panties<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly did so and moaned a little and laid down on his table and took everything off of her.<br/>
“Well doctor it seems certain parts and areas of my body get extremely sensitive when things happen to them,” she cooed to him.</p><p>Sam continue drinking until he made that nipple harden and he then easily switched onto the second one and started suckling and biting on that one too never getting enough of her breast milk or this of what he was doing to her either.</p><p>Carlisle, with his medical gloves, began to touch her in her pussy, and ran his fingers against her gspot.  He pushed his fingers deeper inside of her wet cavern, and he felt his member harden from hearing her moan.  He quickly unbuttoned his pants, and pushed them down, and did the same with his boxer briefs.  He was ready to make love to his fiancée.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned softly as he suckled from her chest, and she gripped his hair a little harder.  "Sammy, that feels wonderful."<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
"D-doctor what are you ungh doing? You cant do this to a patient! Its forbidden," Molly acted out and moaned and mewled softly though as she wanted him suck her blood and her tits too as well.</p><p>Sam then once he was done making the other last second nipple pop and harden under his ministrations he put his face in between her boobs and started to nuzzle her there with a content sigh escaping his lips.</p><p>Carlisle smiled softly.  "I am giving you a physical exam.  But it seems as though my patient is enjoying her exam."  His gloved fingers clamped down on her clitoris, and he pulled it slowly at first.  "You are so wet, that I can smell it."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne pulled his head up so she could kiss his lips softly. "I love you,  Sammy.  I love our beautiful family.  We are officially a family."  As she leaned in for another sweet kiss, Allison began to cry, as she wanted to be held.  She ,use have had a nightmare, because she did not pee or poop in her diaper, and she had just been fed.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly moaned mewled and whimpered st this as pleasurable tears began stinging her eyes and she curled her toes scratched the table and arched her back throwing her head back.<br/>
“Doctor please. That’s a very sensitive area.”</p><p>“I’m in love with you the most baby cakes,” Sam said as he kissed her lips lovingly passionately and softly as he rubbed her hips and kissed his puppies heads and hugged and even buzzed all of them never wanting that moment to ever end.</p><p>Carlisle smiled softly.  "Mmmm, I see.  Shall we experiment with your sensitivity?  Let's see how long it takes to bring you to your climax."  He then grabbed hold of his member, which was rock hard, and ready to take her on a wild ride.  He slowly pushes his member into her folds, her wet cavern fitting around him like a glove.  "My darling, you feel heavenly against me."  He trusted faster, his gloved hands groping her breasts, squeezing them firmly, as he drove is member deeper into her body.</p><p>~~~</p><p>The next morning, in the early hours, Sam and Cheyenne were fast asleep, when a loud sound rang throughout the house, and Cheyenne bolted up in bed.  "What was that?" she inquired, alarmed something bad had happened to their children.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
*his<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
*thrusted<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
"Ahh doctor please! God I am so extremely sensitive everywhere and please suck on my neck and boobs doctor!" Molly cried out in pure bliss and arched her back lustfully.</p><p>Sam woke up and he quickly got dressed in boxers and shorts in a heartbeat and was up and adam. He went to go outside and wondered where that sound was coming from too as well.</p><p>Carlisle smiles softly and takes a rosebud in his mouth, and hungrily sucks away on it, moaning as he does so.  He gives both breasts the same amount of attention, suckling away on her hardened rosebuds.  Then, he makes his way up to her neck, and kisses it softly, before biting her neck, drawing a small amount of her blood, as he licks it up.  He picks up his speed, thrusting even faster, harder, and a little rougher.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne rushed to the nursery and grabbed the twins who were both crying, and shushed them by comforting them, kissing them ever so tenderly.  Her maternal impulses coming out, and she nursed them again and changed their diapers.</p><p>Molly screamed out his name in pure lustful joyous pleasure as she arched her back and scratched his shoulders and she wrapped her legs around his waist and she told him to suck her blood. She couldn’t be turned anyway.</p><p>Sam didn’t see or sense or hear anything anymore so he sent and walked back inside to their house and their bedroom as he kissed and hugged his family. He kissed his imprints face all over and even her lips tenderly and softly.</p><p>Carlisle sunk his teeth into her neck and drank a small amount of her blood, as he trusted even faster, his speed increasing.  Her cavern felt so good, so warm and wet to him.  He couldn't get enough of her.  Her lust was his desire.  He loved making her feel good.  He groped her breasts, squeezing her flesh and rubbing her rosebuds.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly and held Sam close to her.  Leaning up she kisses his cheek, and kisses their children gently too.  "Shall we head back to bed?  We have a few hours before you have to go out on patrol, and Paul will be here to keep me company, while you head out with Jacob and Embry."<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Thats ok<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly was on cloud nine her insatiable lust for him apparent and she was still high from his loving and his lovemaking to her. Her libido was not going away any time soon but she moan and then climaxed.</p><p>Sam nodded and he slid back underneath the covers with his puppies and his imprint mate ad he closed his eyes and held his boy in his arms and rested for a few more hours.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle too climaxed, his seed seeping deep inside of her pu55y, and he then kissed her lips.  "That was amazing, my love.  We should do that more often at home.  The kids will give us some time when needed."  He laid next to her on his desk, his lower body still naked.  He could make love to her as many times as she wanted.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne held Allison in his arms, falling asleep slowly and when the sunrise came, she got up, took the babies to change their diapers, and feed them for the morning.  While doing so, she sat in the rocking chair in the nursery and hummed a tune she learned from her and Paul's mother when she was still alive.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
I’m going to go for the night. Got stuff to do sorry but I’ll rp more tomorrow and btw I followed you night<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
(Okay, night)<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
(Just let me know tomorrow how you feel about this.  Would you be interested in Carlisle and Molly making love in her rear end (her butt)?  If not, I understand.  Not everyone is comfortable with it.)<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Sure will do and yes I love that<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
(Okay! :) )<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
You still awake? I wanna rp some more<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Yes<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Yay doing my part now<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly moaned because he never pulled out of her. She loved him so much she kissed him all over his face and rubbed and stroked his cheeks.<br/>
"I love you for all eternity."</p><p>Sam woke up and noticed that his mate and their puppies were breastfeeding from her and he got up got dressed and he walked over to them and hugged and kissed all of them.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Carlisle kissed her lips ever so gently.  "I love you most of all, Molly.  You are the love of my life, my soul mate forever.  I will spend eternity making sure you feel loved, cherished every moment of the day and night."  He then kissed her down her body, his lips leaving no spot untouched.</p><p>He wanted to try something new, and was afraid she would be too scared.  "Beloved, I would like to try something, if it is alright with you?"  He patiently waited for her approval.  He wanted to try anäl sex for the first time with her, and see if she would enjoy it.  First, he would need to prepare her for penetration. </p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled happily.  "Good morning, my love.  Sleep well?  I must admit that our son has his father's insatiable appetite."  She stated in a friendly, jovial tone.  She then laughed softly.  "I still sometimes think that they are just a dream.  A figment of my imagination.  All of it, but then l realize that it is truly real."<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly nodded then with him still inside her pussy started to sob and cry.<br/>
"You do not think I am a monster my love? I am eons older than the volturi even. What would happen if they found out about me? I am some of humanitys ancestor," She said sobbing as she leaned against him.</p><p>Sam nodded and he just hugged them and all of them very tightly.<br/>
"Its not a dream baby. This is pure 100% real reality now and forever," he cooed to her and while he kissed her all over her face he embraced her for a few more moments.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Carlisle shushes her with the sweetest, most romantic kiss ever.  "Molly, you are the most beautiful and compassionate woman in the whole world.  I cannot wait to call you Mrs. Cullen,  and spend eternity with you by my side."  He then went down on her, his mouth hovering over her pu55y, and his fingers slowly penetrating her butt opening.  He pushed his tongue deep into her wet cabern, tasting her with his mouth for the first time ever.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly, kissing him back ever so lovingly, and by then the twins had pulled away from her chest.  She then fixed her shirt, after readjusting her specially made bra for nursing.  She knew that everything was perfect, and that things would be okay.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
*cavern<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly sighed sadly. Now she was no longer in the mood. Her lust faded away. Instead of answering and replying back to what she said he just shushed her and ignored it all. She pushed him away from her.</p><p>Sam just smiled at her and he picked them up and placed them in their bassinet and he picked her up and took her to the kitchen so that way they could eat some breakfast finally.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Carlisle pulled her in for a hug.  "Sweetheart, I meant every word, you are the kindest, sweetest woman I have ever known.  You are my inspiration to be a better person, be a better man.  I've made mistakes, but you have never once given up on me."  He rested his head on top of hers, just rubbing her back, and showing her just how much he truly loves her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne loved watching him make breakfast.  Because of her shapeshifting abilities, she would be fully healed in a few days, and then she could be free to be intimate again.  For now though, she would be careful by using the safe birth control med that Carlisle had created for her months ago.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
"But Carlisle I am scared. What if the volturi find me? What would they do with me? They would probably rape me over and over to get half human half vampire kids and I would be miserable forever! Please do not let them take me!" Molly shouted as she clutched her head and shook violently.</p><p>Sam put his apron on but for the most part he loved to go bare chested as they all did. Once he was done he put a plate of breakfast food out for her as he kissed her cheek smiling.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Going to sleep night<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Night.  I'm gonna post my response.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Carlisle grabbed her arms.  "Beloved calm down, the Volturi will never find out about you.  So long as we stay calm, and do not do anything to provoke them.  Okay?"  His hands brushed her cheek tenderly, hoping to calm her down.  He knew she was frightened about them finding out about her existence.  They will not touch you, ever.  Only I will.  Okay?  I would go to the ends of the Earth to make sure they do not touch you."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Sam was a godsend to Cheyenne.  She adored him so much, loved him with her mind, body, andnaoul.  Now they had two newborns who are their world.  Allison and Paul.  Named after important family members to the young couple.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Molly nodded saying she was sorry. Now that that was settled she wanted to give him what he desired and wanted from her. Anal love making. She went on her hands and knees on the table and she waited for him to enter her behind.</p><p>Sam started to eat his breakfast as he looked and stared at her hell even making kissy faces and noises at her in between swallows and chews and bites. Once he was done he told her to eat to keep up her strength.<br/>
Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>
Carlisle got up on his desk, and entered her from behind, his member sheathing itself deep into her wet cavern once again.  Her pu55y felt so good to him always, and he loved making love to her.  His gloved hands cup her breasts,  squeezing them firmly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne ate her food, and everything tasted so good.  Taking her time and enjoying every bite, she decided to be a little naughty, and she then rubbed his crotch with her bare foot.  If she couldn't make love, the best she could do was tease him a little.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Carlisle got up on his desk, and entered her from behind, his member sheathing itself deep into her wet cavern once again.  Her pu55y felt so good to him always, and he loved making love to her.  His gloved hands cup her breasts,  squeezing them firmly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne ate her food, and everything tasted so good.  Taking her time and enjoying every bite, she decided to be a little naughty, and she then rubbed his crotch with her bare foot.  If she couldn't make love, the best she could do was tease him a little.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(I'm working his way to making love to her in her butt.)<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(If that's ok.  Since he is rather well endowed in the manhood region)<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Ok thats fine <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Okay :))<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly moaned and mewled out in pure lustful pleasure as she arched her back gripping the sides of the table as well. She was being fucked so hate the bunting desire seeped through and burned her body galore inside.</p><p>Sam was waiting for her to finish eating as he just sat there on the other side of the table in the chair and he smiled and grinned handsomely at her. He groaned and then eventually smirked at that at what she was doing and he played footsies with her too.</p><p>Carlisle thrusted faster, as his large member pushed deeper into her wet cavern.  His gloved fingers brushed against her areolae, rubbing back and forth against the sensitive rosebuds.  His cool hands ran down her spine and gently squeezed her buttocks as he thrusted even faster, and harder.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne giggled softly, as she felt his foot running up her thigh.  She then got up and sat in his lap, kissing his lips ever so softly.  "I love you.  I love you, I love you, I love you," she mumbled in a mantra-like awe.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Brb gonna eat lunch <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Hey before I do my part I know I already asked this but can we refollow each other on here? If you dont want to its fine <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Okay, and I just did)<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Ok doing my part now <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>“Ahh Carlisle sweetie please! Wh-what about my anus sexy?!” Molly screamed and whimpered out as she shoved and rammed her butt cheeks into his crotch wanting him to fuck anally so freakin badly.</p><p>“I am in love with you the most baby cakes!” Sam purred and nodded as he kissed her neck molding his lips to hers into a fiery  hot passionate kiss and he rubbed and groped her butt cheeks and then stroked her inner thighs.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Molly that night was sleeping in hers and Carlisles bed when suddenly someone put a gag in her mouth and tied her up taking her back to the volturi with them. They wanted to breed her with them as well.</p><p>Sam was just sitting on their bed and he kicked his feet back and forth on the side and he looked and stared lovingly at his family. He wanted this moment and every other moment to never end.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Okay :) )</p><p>Carlisle felt a disturbing sense run through his body and rushing upstairs, his beloved Molly was captured!  But by who?  He looked outside and didn't see anything.  Calling the family to the living room, he updated them that Molly was indeed missing.</p><p>Meanwhile, the person who stole Molly just so happened to be Demetri and Felix, the highest-ranked protectors of the Volturi.  Before they gave her over to Aro, Marcus, and Caius, they planned to have their fun with her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne then placed the twins in the bassinet in their room, after they were nurtured by her busts.  She then pulled her blouse back to normal and  laid back on the bed with her love.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly struggled and cried and tried to scream through the gag to no avail. She sobbed as tears came down her cheeks. Why? Why her? It brought up bad memories of the past and she hated it.</p><p>Sam laid down on the bed next to her and wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her against his chest as he made soothing circles in strokes on her stomach.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Making their way to Nova Scotia, they stop for the evening at an abandoned cabin in the woods.  Felix ties Molly's arms to the head of the bed and also ties each leg to the footboard.  "Such a beautiful woman she is..." Demetri said, touching her thigh.  Felix agreed, his eyes lustful.  "Indeed, Demetri."  Felix removes her gag, and says, "Do not scream, understood?!  You will not say a word until we say so."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly, as she snuggled into his chest and her legs entangled in his.  She was beyond happy with her entire life.  Her loving husband, and her two adorable children.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly nodded fearfully frightened and she shuddered and quivered in fear as she was not struggling. She didnt wanna do anything to make them mad and then they kill her babies inside her womb. Suddenly though she started to glow in a bright orange light and she projected a forcefield around herself protecting her and her babies from them.</p><p>Sam rubbed and caressed and stroked her leg down to her foot and all the way back up to where her leg met her hip. He began to suckle butterfly kisses all over her neck giving her pleasure now.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Demetri was the first to get in between her legs, and her body as pleasing to look at.  He touched her breasts, squeezing them firmly.  "We are going to have some fun, doll.  Ready?"  He said, before inserting himself inside of her cavern.  Felix, however, was stroking his aching male organ, wanting to have his turn also.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne stroked his chest ever so tenderly and scratched his scalp with her fingernails.  Her nails lightly scratched his head, and her other hand grabbed onto the headboard and moaned in ecstasy as is lips kissed her neck.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Um did you not see what I put in my part?<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Nevermind, I'll rewrite it.)<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Ok thanks <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Sorry <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Demetri felt a strong force blow him back against the wall, and growling, he said, "We will let the Masters take care of your doll.  You won't be able to resist them.  If you do, it will be certain death for you and those children inside of you."</p><p>Felix put a rag with an even stronger anesthetic that would keep her knocked out for the next few days.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne stroked his chest ever so tenderly and scratched his scalp with her fingernails.  Her nails lightly scratched his head, and her other hand grabbed onto the headboard and moaned in ecstasy as is lips kissed her neck.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>But for whatever reason her body continued to glow and she projected the forcefield out at them and broke free of her bonds with her sudden strength. On top of that out of her back she white wings and now with her telekinetic powers she snapped their heads off of their bodies and with her pyrokinesis burned them so they would die. She lifted up and flew back towards home. However when she arrived back home the drug finally settled in and she was falling.</p><p>Sam was continuing to give her pleasure and with his sharp canines he broke through her skin and bit her lapping up the blood. While then after cleaning her wound he suckled on a nipple hoping there was some breastmilk left over for him.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Aro, Marcus, and Caius had managed to receive word that Felix and Demetri were destroyed and burned.  Aro, furious, rushed straight for Washington State, and due to his vampiric speed, e made it there the next day.</p><p>Alice had found Molly, and brought her home. Carlisle took her from Alice's hold, and carried her up to the bedroom, and held her in his arms.  His hands rubbing her back and rubbing her hair.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne loved it when he suckled on her breasts.  "Baby, just remember that I do need to save enough milk for the twins."  She said a warm, careful tone.  Although, she did grab the back of his head, and urge him to taste her again.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly would be out for the next three days and there was no way to tell them that Aro was now there. The venom that is now coursing through her body but not turning her gave her those powers. With her telepathy she warned each and every one of them while she was out.</p><p>Sam continued to suckle from both of her tits like a newborn baby and he even bit and swirled his tongue around her engorging luscious globes. She was his queen his everything.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(I'll respond in the morning.  If that's ok)<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Sure ok night <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Thanks.  :) )<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Good night)<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Aro was furious that his two best guards were destroyed, and he planned to annihilate the Cullens, believing that they had killed his best guards.  Then, when Carlisle and his Coven were decimTed, he planned to take Molly and give her a present to Marcus, who needed someone since he did not have a mate.  She would make a good mate for him.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned softly, and flinched a little when he bit, only because he bit down a little too hard.  "Baby, gentler, please." She whispered softly, still loving the attention she was receiving.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>*decimated<br/>Today at 8:26 am<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>What about the cullens? She telepathically warned them while she was out arent you going to do their part?<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>I will in my next post.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Ok will do my part later <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Okay :))<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Back <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Sam nodded as he licked up her wounds apologetically and he caressed and rubbed and massaged her feet up and down over and under as well.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Carlisle could hear Molly's warning in his head, and quickly stood up.  Rushing downstairs, he found Aro standing in the living room, his expression angry.  "Hello, Carlisle," Aro stated, continuing, "it appears that your Coven has broken some laws.  You have a human amongst your group, and she knows too much about our world.  Either you hand her over, or I will have no choice but to have you and your Coven destroyed."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly, humming contently.  "Mmmm, that feels nice, baby."  The foot massage felt heavenly, especially after carrying the twins around.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Sam smiled at her and he continued to massage and rub and stroke her feet all for good measure so that way she could relax and feel better and even get some alone from the puppies in as well. He leaned down to kiss her toes.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Carlisle looked at Aro, whom he considered a friend.  "I cannotmdomthat, Aro, she is my mate, and is carrying my children."  Aro, however, was angered by his answer, and started attacking the members of the family.  Carlisle headed straight for him, and Aro managed to get the upper hand, and wrapped his arms around Carlisle's head.  "It is very sad, Carlisle, you were a trusted friend of mine.  It's a shame it has come to this..." he said, his intentions clear.  Aro was going to snap Carlisle's head from his body.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly, and then started to doze off.  The massage felt wonderful to her.  She felt her stress melting away.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>But Molly who somehow is awake cut his head off with a werewolf tooth she found in the woods and she used her telekinesis and pyrokinesis to burn his body and brought Carlisle to her burning both his head and his body separately.<br/>"Leave my family alone asshole!"</p><p>Sam then stopped and licked her feet and then once he was done got into bed with her and brought her into hos chest and started singing a lullaby to her. He rocked her in his arms and cradled her back and forth.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Then having used up a lot of her new powers she collapsed into Carlisles arms.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Carlisle picked her up in his arms, and took her to bed.  He was rather tired himself, but he found other ways to rest his self, since he did not sleep.  The next morning, Carlisle was sitting in his recliner in the bedroom, reading a magazine, and letting his beloved fiancée sleep.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne curled up in his side, and began snoring softly.  She began having wonderful dreams of her family, and the pack.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly stirred and her green eyes fluttered open and she groaned. Now a tattoo of what looked like the cullen clan symbol was branded across her collarbone. Her head hurt then she started to cry into her hands.</p><p>Sam was still sleeping with his imprint in his arms and he began to nuzzle and breathe into her neck. His breath ghosted over her skin and he said no Cheyenne thats not for eating to her in his sleep and he sleep chuckled too.</p><p>Molly nodded and she sighed.<br/>“I think the powers I got started least are from your venom Carlisle. Since I can’t be turned it gave me powers,” she said blushing to him as she saw and looked hours later what he did for her. She needed the lovemaking really badly!.</p><p>Sam smiled and grinned nuzzling every single one of them and he even took pictures day by day of them to see just how different and more grown up and getting bigger they would and had become. He fed Cheyenne some breakfast and he was starting to eat his as well.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Carlisle smiled softly, as he had prepared to make her night special.  One she would never forget.  He was completely naked, in front of her, and he said in the most seductive voice.  'Beloved, lock the door, so we'll have some privacy."</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled every day, as she watched her children growing, and developing into their own unique individuals.  Allison was definitely a daddy's girl, and Pau was a Momma's boy.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly nodded and quickly stripped and she locked the door then walked back over to him.<br/>“What’s the rose petals the music and the candles for sweetie?” She asked him seductively as she laid down sexily on the bed.</p><p>“Do you know if yo can lovemake again with me babycakes?” Sam cooed and purred to her. He hugged and rocked and cradled both his son and his daughter in his arms as he asked that. He wasn’t so sure of everything else though. He was so madly in love with her it killed him to ever be apart from her.</p><p>Carlisle's eyes were clouded over with lust for her.  "To make it as romantic as possible, baby, because tonight, it is all about you.  About making sure that you feel good."  He crawled up in between in her legs and tore off his boxer briefs, his manhood firm and thick, ready to make love to her.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne smiled softly.  "I've been cleared by our tribal doctors that I can be intimate again."  She leaned down to kiss the children's foreheads and then looked up at Sam with the most sensual gaze.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly squeaked at this submissively gazing up deeply into his eyes then looked down at her round stomach. She looked away from him now shy and flustered as she blushed crimson red. She laid down on her back for him.</p><p>"Well what're we waiting for darling? Lets go! I wanna fuck you so hard after all this pent up sexual frustration I have had the past few days," Sam said growling it his boner clearly evident in his shorts.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Carlisle smiled softly, and leaning down he took a rosebud in his mouth, and he hungrily suckles on them both.  He also inserts his rock hard male organ inside her wet cavern, thrusting slowly at first, and picks up speed.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne cooed softly.  "Not too rough, my love.  And I have been taking birth control again for the time being, until they're a little older."<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Brb sorry <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Okay :) )<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Hey can we rp more tomorrow? I need to sleep sorry <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Have a good night <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(You too, and sure)<br/>Today at 9:32 am<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>“Ahh Carlisle honey ahh! You feel so good inside me love!” Molly was breathless as she moaned out with a contended sigh and she arched her back and wrapped her arms around his head and pulled him closer to her perky globes.</p><p>Sam nodded mumbling a sorry as he laid her down gently on their bed and he got on top of her and while he nipped her neck in gentle careful lovebites he slipped his sex organ his shaft all the way inside her and groaned. He gave a few quick short thrusts before he increased his speed and his pace.</p><p>Carlisle thrusts faster and deeper, as he continued to suckle on her rosebuds.He loved her with all his heart and immortal soul.  He also begins to pleasure her anal opening with his fingers.  He loved how tight she is against him.  It drove him crazy, in a good way.  She was made for him, and he was made for her.  Their bodies molded together perfectly.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne arched her back slightly as she felt his male organ enter her for the first time since their children's birth.  "Mmmm, Sammy, you feel good inside me.  Just a little faster."<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Brb later taking a nap <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>(Okay, see you then :) )<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Back <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly yelped and squeaked in delight and in blissful pleasure scratched her nails down his shoulders and arched her back. She moved her legs to wrap around his waist and she kissed his cold neck. She was in love with him so badly.</p><p>Sam nodded and with more piston like pushing into her and more pounding he went and thrusted faster rougher and harder into her all the while suckling on a nipple swirling his tongue around her areola. He fingered and played with her clit smirking.</p><p>Carlisle thrusted even quicker, as she wrapped her legs around him.  His member pumped deeper into her slippery cavern, and he continued to fondle and suckle on nipples and areolas.  He never could get enough of his fiancee.  She was his whole world, his reason for existing.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned and grabbed onto the headboard, as her whole boy was wracked with pleasure.  Her breasts and womanhood were both being pleasured and she couldn't get over how amazing it felt.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>I am gonna be busy the rest of today sorry. Will see you tomorrow <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Okay.<br/>Today at 2:05 pm<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Back to rp <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Molly was arching her back as she gripped his shoulders scratching them and ran them down to his lower arms. She elicited some wanton mewls of pleasure. She pulled him closer.</p><p>Sam while he thrusted deeper harder and faster into her he made the first perky globe her right one harden. He moved onto her left one now and started suckling on that one as well.<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Carlisle kept thrusting faster, his member penetrating her pu55y deeper, and his hands squeezing and suckling on her breasts more.  While he was making love to his fiancée, he could feel their children's energy inside of her, and he would kiss her belly every so often.</p><p>~~~</p><p>Cheyenne moaned louder, and wrapped her legs around his waist, and her arms around his neck.  "Oh, God, Sammy, you feel oh so good!  Mmmm... more!  More!"<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Hey I’m so sorry but I need to take a break from rping. Can we get back to this rp once I feel like rping again? <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Absolutely!  I have work tomorrow, but just let me know when you're back and ready :)<br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Ok thank you for being a cool sport <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>Back and I am feeling much better and ready to rp if you are <br/>Bookshaker9000's avatar<br/>"Ahh Carlisle love please! Talk dirty to me!" Molly whimpered and shouted out as she dug her heels into his mattress and curled her toes while gripping his shoulders.</p><p>Sam was still on cloud nine and having the time of his life fucking his imprint into oblivion like always. He kissed her all over her face ever so tenderly and lovingly he rammed into her rougher.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>